starpointgeminifandomcom-20200213-history
Maneuvers
Maneuvers are skills/perks that are placed on the quickbar. They can be classified either "toggle" or "fire and forget" types. Maneuvers "use" drain power when used. List of maneuvers, all perks have 3 levels (ie) level 3 is better than level 1 *'Distress Call' - Emits a distress call on all frequencies to see if anyone will respond and come to your aid. *'Defensive Tactics' - Intiate full defense mode on your ship. *'Power to Shields' - Transfers additional energy to the shield emmitters. *'Power to Weapons' - Transfers additional energy to weapons batteries. *'Power to Engine '- Transfers additional energy to engines. *'Evasive Tactics' - The ship's computers engages standard evasive tactices. *'Gunner '- Special computers subroutines are initiated to increase accuracy of your weapons *'Maneuverability' - Auxiliary power is rerouted to thrusters which increases maneuverability of your ship. *'Sustained Thrust '- Use auxiliary energy to enhance speed and acceleration. *'Diagnostics '-''' Use the ship's computer to add your crewmen in repairs. *'''Hard Turn '- Make a sharp turn in a wanted direction by transferring auxiliary power to the thrusters. *'Calibrate beam '- Use your onboard computer to specially calibrate critical hit chance for beams. *'Calibrate Railgun - Use your onboard computer to specially calibrate critical hit chance for Railguns. *'Calibrate Plasma '- Use your onboard computer to specially calibrate critical hit chance for Plasma. *'Calibrate Shockwave' - Use your onboard computer to specially calibrate critical hit chance for Shockwaves. *'Calibrate Missile' - Use your onboard computer to specially calibrate critical hit chance for Missiles. *'Calibrate Fusion Torpedoe' - Use your onboard computer to specially calibrate critical hit chance for Fusion Torpedoes. *'Multitargeting' - Initate a fully automatic attack mode fires all loaded primary weapons on target within the arc range weapon damage increased also. *'Overload '- Overloads fires one of the selected primary weapons and hit the target dealing more damage. *'Burst '- fires one of the selected primary weapons X amount times. *'Precise Shot' - Fires a snigle shot from selected primary weapons with a range increased and damage *'Pierce' Shields - Fires a snigle shot from selected primary weapons with a percent chance to pierce the target's Shields. *'Anit 'Shield Calibration - Primary weapons are recalibrated to be more effective against shields *'EMP Shockwave' - One Shockwave generator selected deals additional percent EMP damage. *'Disabling Shockwave' - Shockwave burst that drains target's reload state by a percent. *'Draining Shockwave' - Shockwave hit that drains the target's energy and transfers it to your shields. *'Seeker Missile' - Guided missile that cannot miss the target and deals additional percent damage. *'Missile Swarm' - Fires 4 missiles at your target , damage of each missile is reduced but at level 3 its normal. *'Nuclear Warhead' - Missile spreads damage across the ship damaging all its systems, blast radius is also increased and damage percent. *'Fusion Blast' - Fires a fusion torpedo that deals additional radiation damage. ( More perks to be added soon also a complete rewrite )